The Art of Manipulation
by Boogum
Summary: Draco shifted uncomfortably against the bonds keeping him tied to the chair and glowered at the redhead in front of him. Being kidnapped by Ginny Weasley was not something he had bargained on.


**A/N: Here is my very belated birthday fic for you, Lunar. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**The song lyrics are taken from The Dead Weathers' 'Treat Me Like Your Mother'.**

* * *

_**Who's got it figured out?  
{play dumb, play dead, play straight}  
Who's got it figured out? Play straight****,  
Time to manipulate.**_

_**XX**_

There was something incredibly wrong with this picture.

Draco shifted uncomfortably against the bonds keeping him tied to the chair and glowered at the redhead in front of him. She smiled lazily, unmoved by his normally blood-freezing glare, and placed her heeled feet up on the table. The silky scrap of material she called a dress shifted with the movement, giving him ample view of her smooth, long legs and the barest hint of black lacy underwear. He swallowed and averted his eyes.

Damn that woman.

"So, Malfoy," she said in her low, purring voice. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Draco decided to keep a haughty silence. He had his dignity to protect – or what was left of it – but even he found it difficult to brush off the fact that he had just been kidnapped by a skimpily-clad prostitute. Not that the vixen before him actually was one.

Ginny re-crossed her legs and regarded him through amused brown eyes. "You know, Malfoy," she said with another of her lazy smiles, "we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way, but I will get that information from you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco snapped, forgetting haughty dignity for a moment.

"Don't play innocent, love. It really doesn't suit you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think innocence is quite wasted in this room."

She laughed a deep, rich laugh. "Touché."

He watched as she picked up the plate of cherries on the table. She selected the most promising-looking fruit and bit into it, savouring the taste and texture with what Draco thought indecent relish. He shifted uncomfortably and tried not to focus on the way her tongue slid slowly across her bottom lip to remove the traces of red.

Her eyes fell on him, and a knowing smile curved her lips. "Cherry?" she taunted, offering him the plate.

Draco simply glared at her. His amusement quota had long since run out.

Ginny laughed again and stood up from her chair. "You do amuse me, Malfoy, but, despite what you may think, I do mean business." Her eyes darted to his with a sudden keenness. "You will tell me what I want to know, and then perhaps I will let you go."

"That would be lovely, Ginevra," Draco drawled with admirable restraint, "but I'm afraid I have nothing to tell you."

"So you keep saying."

He smirked as a glint of frustration lit her eyes. So she wasn't as calm as she appeared.

"You know, Ginevra," he continued, lounging back in his seat and looking like the master of the room even though he was tied to the chair, "you might as well just accept the fact that you've made a mistake."

"I have not made a mistake!" she flashed, and this time he knew he had struck a nerve.

He chuckled softly. "Ah, there's the little spitfire I remember."

Ginny controlled herself with an effort and plastered a cool smile on her lips. "Don't think you can gain the upper-hand over me, Draco. I'm not going to fall for your tricks. Or have you forgotten what happened in Paris?"

The laughter died on his lips, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, I remember. You left me chained to that bed with the key dangling just out of reach while you waltzed out of my room with the Golding files."

"Don't forget that you were naked," she reminded him with a wicked smile.

"How could I forget? The man that came in for room service was so delighted at discovering me in my unclothed state that he raced to my rescue. I'd never felt so violated in my life."

Ginny let out a peal of laughter. "I remember. You were so angry when you saw me again."

"I wonder why," he muttered dryly.

Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Don't take it personally, Draco. I did enjoy it."

He gave an inelegant snort. "I'm flattered, I'm sure."

She smiled and walked lazily towards him, her hips swaying with hypnotic rhythm. "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it, too?" she asked, straddling his lap.

Draco held back a groan as she purposely shifted against him.

"Seducing me won't make me talk," he rejoined in a voice husky with lust.

"Maybe not." She leaned forward, her lips grazing his ear as she whispered, "But it would make this interrogation more enjoyable, don't you agree?"

Draco closed his eyes. He knew that he was helpless to resist her. It was hard to ignore the soft body pressed against him or the feel of her lips trailing kisses down his neck. He had always had a weakness for her, and they both knew it.

He could feel her smile into his neck, and then she brought her lips round to his and kissed him slowly and sensuously. She tasted like cherries and some intoxicating flavour that was uniquely her own. He couldn't get enough of it, but it was impossible to do more while he was still tied up.

"How am I supposed to kiss you properly if I can't move?" he murmured, pulling back from the kiss.

Ginny must have been confident that he would not run, for she simply used her wand to remove the ropes holding him down and then crushed her lips once more against his. Draco was more than happy to take advantage of his liberated state and allowed his hands to rediscover her well-remembered curves as he kissed her back passionately.

It didn't take long for them to transfer to the bed or for their clothes to come off – Draco taking great delight in removing the scrap of lace that had been taunting him ever since he had woken to find himself captive to the redheaded vixen. He ran his eyes over her naked body, and he thought that Aphrodite herself could not have looked so beautiful in all her alluring sensuousness. The redhead was the most double-crossing, conniving little vixen he had come across, but there was no denying that she was damnably seductive.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Enjoying the view?"

"I can think of a better way to enjoy it."

She laughed and pulled him down to her level so that she could kiss him again. Draco inwardly smirked. He'd make her grovel before the night was out. Miss Ginevra Weasley was going to learn why one did not have sex with a Malfoy and then leave him chained to a cheap hotel bed.

**OOOO**

Ginny smiled softly to herself as she shifted in the bed, only to freeze as her sleep-fogged brain finally registered that she could not move her arms. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared up at the bedposts to see her wrists chained to the wood.

She cursed softly to herself and tried to pull at the chains. They would not budge.

Ginny let her head fall back with a thump on the pillow, and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"Draco!"

The bathroom door opened to reveal the fully dressed blond. "Morning, love."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why am I chained to the bed?"

A smirk touched his lips. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"If this is about Paris—"

"Oh, come now, Ginevra," Draco interposed as he walked towards her, "you know very well that if I hadn't got there before you, it would be me chained to that bed."

Ginny just glared at him, not wanting to admit that he was right.

He laughed and took her chin in his hand as he smiled down into her glowering eyes. "You didn't seriously think that I'd fall for your seductive act again? You've come along way, little lioness, but you still have much to learn about the art of manipulation."

Her cheeks burned under his mocking gaze, and he smirked as he released her face and then turned to leave the room.

"You can't be serious in leaving me like this?" Ginny demanded indignantly.

Draco paused in his steps and turned back to face her with a smile hovering on his lips. "You're right."

She watched him expectantly, waiting for him to remove the chains. Draco, however, simply placed a key on the bedside table.

"Can't leave you without the key, now can I?"

Ginny's face contorted with anger as he walked back to the door. "When I get out of these chains I'm going to hunt you down and make you pay for this!"

Draco smirked. "Now, love, don't be cruel. I'm simply returning the favour."

She glared darkly at him, but Draco remained unmoved and completely ignored her shouts as he left the room. He walked down the stairs and exited the hotel, and a rather satisfied smile crept to his lips. Oh, he knew that she would come after him, and he'd be ready for her when she did.

This game was only just beginning, and he was determined to win.


End file.
